


Beautiful Thing

by RhinkyCelestey



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinkyCelestey/pseuds/RhinkyCelestey
Summary: Rhett and Link have a beautiful start to their morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first smut fic and I hope you guys like it! You can find me on Tumblr at http://rhinkycelestey.tumblr.com. Feedback is highly appreciated!

Rhett could hear birds chirping outside as he began to wake up. He wasn’t quite ready to open his eyes so he just laid still and let his senses slowly come to. He was lying on his left side in bed and he could feel the body of his lover pressed into him. Link fit so perfectly against him and he felt so good being this close. One of his arms supported Link’s head and the other was draped over his bare waist. Every part of his body was in contact with him and there was nothing more perfect than that feeling. Rhett snuggled impossibly closer to him and took a deep breath in through his nose. He could smell the distinct smell that is Link. He could feel the rise and fall of his slow breathing and he could hear a small adorable snore. He opened his eyes to the sun shining through the window, squinting as he tried to adjust. He shifted his eyes down to the man in his arms and grinned. They had worked late last night and after a long week, they both just wanted to get some sleep. After they left the studio and had dinner, they completely crashed and got some much needed rest. It was so nice to just be able to lay with him in complete peace for a moment. After several minutes, Link started to squirm in his sleep a bit, which was a telltale sign that he was starting to wake up.

“Link,” Rhett pressed his face against the side of the other man’s face and whispered sweetly in his ear. “Wake up baby.” He wasn’t in a rush but he always loved to wake Link up while he was still in his arms. He could feel Link start to shift even more, his ass rubbing right up against Rhett’s manhood. Rhett moaned softly at the sensation and moved his hips forward involuntarily. “Even when you’re still asleep you’re a complete tease.” He said hotly into his ear. Link moved his ass back against Rhett’s groin again with a smirk on his face. He was awake now and he loved the feeling of Rhett’s half hard cock on his backside. “Now I know you’re awake boy. Why don’t you turn around and look at me? I wanna see you” With that Link turned around slowly in his arms and looked up at him with a mischievous grin.

“Sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” Link blinked innocently. His blue eyes were shimmering with mischief.  His voice was deeper than usual since he hadn’t spoken in a while.

“Oh I’ll make you sorry.” Rhett moved quickly and straddled Link’s thighs. He grabbed both of his sides and started to tickle him mercilessly. Link screeched and tried to get out of his grasp but under Rhett’s weight he didn’t stand a chance.

“Ah! Stop baby please. I can’t breathe. Oh my god. Rhett!” Link was a squirming mess under Rhett’s relentless hands. He was laughing so hard that tears started gathering in the corners of his eyes. Rhett decided he had suffered enough so he stopped tickling him but as soon as he stopped, Link’s hands flew up to his sides as he tried to get some revenge. He didn’t even have the chance to really tickle him before his arms were pinned above his head and Rhett was inches from his face.

“Good try Bo,” Rhett said as he leaned down to place a quick peck on his lover’s lips. Link stretched his neck to try to continue the kiss but he had already backed away. Rhett looked down at the disheveled man underneath him and he could feel his cock twitch in his pajama pants. Link’s bright blue eyes were glistening and his lips were slightly parted and wet. He was still a bit out of breath from being tickled. His long neck was on display, just waiting to be devoured. His Adams apple bobbed invitingly as he swallowed. Rhett looked him up and down. “You look good enough to eat Neal.” Rhett’s voice dropped to an even lower octave than usual. Link delighted in these moments. He loved when Rhett looked at him like he was his prey. It made him feel powerful. Even when it was Rhett that was on top of him.

“Well what are you waiting for McLaughlin?” Link teased seductively, wiggling his hips. The feeling of Link’s cock rubbing against his ass is what set him in motion. He growled as he took both of Link’s wrists in his hand and dove in to attack his neck. Link moaned as he felt his lover lick and suck his neck like his life depended on it.

“You taste so good.” Rhett grunted out as he moved lower. He trailed his tongue over his prominent Adams apple. He could feel the vibrations coming from Link’s throat as he moaned bellow him. He kissed further down to his collar bones and past those to his nipples. Link gasped as he wrapped his lips around the sensitive nub. Rhett pulled it into his mouth and sucked hard on his right nipple. Link bucked his hips up uncontrollably as the blonde continued to tease him. Rhett moved his other hand to his left nipple and tugged on it as he bit down on the right one. Link howled and started to squirm under him.

“Fuck Rhett. Please let me touch you. I want you so bad right now.” Link was helpless under this giant man. Rhett decided to let go of Link’s wrists so he could feel his hands on him. As soon as he was released, he grabbed Rhett’s head and pulled him up to kiss him passionately. Their tongues danced against each other as they both tried to gain dominance. Rhett was rocking his hips back and forth, rubbing their cocks together in the most tantalizing way. They had to break away from each other’s lips to breathe.  All of the sensations were getting overwhelming. Link was moving in perfect time with Rhett and it felt like pure perfection. Link looked up at Rhett with lust in his big blue eyes that seemed darker with desire. “I want you in my mouth now. I wanna taste that beautiful cock.” Rhett slammed his hips against his lover because of those filthy words.

“Oh my god. That dirty mouth of yours makes me so hot. Say it again for me.” Rhett’s eyes were half lidded as he looked down at his best friend. Link made searing eye contact with him.

“I want your cock in my mouth Rhett. Will you fuck my mouth baby?” Link batted his eyelashes innocently. The contrast between his angelic face and his devilish mouth made his cock pulse. Rhett quickly stripped off his pajama bottoms and underwear and straddled Link’s chest so that his dick was right up against his gorgeous lips.

“Is this what you wanted?” Rhett moaned as he grabbed himself and rubbed the tip of his cock on Link’s soft lips. Link put one hand around the base of his cock and the other on his ass. He swirled his tongue around the head and licked the pre-come off slowly while flicking his eyes up to his lover. When their eyes met, Rhett almost came right then and there. The combination between the beautiful man bellow him and the sensations that he was feeling was almost too much. Rhett slammed his eyes shut and threw his head back in pleasure. “You could make me come with just that talented tongue baby. Fuck.” Link opened his mouth and pushed on Rhett’s ass to signal that he wanted him to start moving. He didn’t hesitate and started thrusting his hips shallowly.  Link continued to push on his ass until Rhett’s cock hit the back of his throat repeatedly. Rhett could feel himself losing control as his brunette lover gagged. “Shit Link. I’m gonna come if you keep that up.” Link pulled his head back a bit and released his cock with a pop.

“Oh well I’m not quite done with you yet.” Link pushed Rhett down off of his chest and sat up capturing his lips passionately. Link removed his pajamas and maneuvered himself so he was sitting on his knees between Rhett’s legs. Rhett reached down and grabbed Link’s cock pumping him up and down. Link gasped into the kiss and thrusted into Rhett’s hand. “Oh yeah. That feels so good.” Link moaned into Rhett’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around his neck. Link continued to move his hips until the sensations got to be intense. “It’s my turn to be on top honey.” Link pushed Rhett down from their position so that their heads were at the bottom of the bed.

Link landed with his hands on Rhett’s chest and his legs straddling his hips. He started to grind his cock against Rhett’s. He moved tantalizingly slow. Rhett looked up at Link’s face and saw pure lust and want in those dark blue eyes. He was mesmerizing. His jaw was slack with pleasure and his eyes were half lidded. He took in the rest of his gorgeous lover. His hips were moving erotically to rub both of their members together. Link sat up slowly dragging his hands down his lovers body and until he reached his thighs. Then he started to run his hands up his own body, putting on quite a show. His hands ran over his narrow hips and past his taut stomach, stopping to play with his nipples. He threw his head back and moaned out as he pinched his sensitive nipples between his fingers. He looked down with a devilish grin to see how his lover had liked the show he put on.  Rhett looked up in awe of the man before him. They locked eyes as Link continued to play with himself.

“I need to be inside of you right now. I need to feel you around me.” Rhett moaned out. He grabbed Links small hips and bucked upwards to accentuate his point. “I want you just like this. Ride me baby.” Link giggled playfully.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Link set into motion, leaning over to the nightstand to get the lube. Rhett reached for it so that he could prep them both but Link pulled it away before he could grab it. “Nuh uh. Let me take care of this.” Link knew how much Rhett loved watching him play with himself. He popped open the top of the bottle and squeezed out a generous amount of the liquid on to his fingers. He reached behind himself and positioned his middle finger at his entrance. He never broke eye contact with Rhett as he pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle. He let out a loud gasp and slammed his eyes shut. Rhett watched, completely enthralled. Link moved his finger deeper inside himself. He adjusted quickly to one finger and added another, taking in a sharp breath thorough his teeth. “Fuck. This feels so good. I can’t wait till it’s your cock and not my fingers.” Link slammed his eyes shut when he brushed over his prostate. “Oh my god.” Link trembled in ecstasy. He fucked himself slowly and scissored his fingers inside of himself.

“I don’t know if I can last watching you like this.” Rhett was shaking he was so horny. He had reached down and started to stroke himself during Link’s little show. Link pulled his fingers out and moved so he was hovering over Rhett’s cock. “Yeah sit on my cock baby.” Rhett was so worked up he almost thrusted up into Link before he was ready. Link slowly sank onto Rhett’s cock. His eyes were shut tightly and his head was thrown back, his beautifully long neck on complete display for his lover. His mouth was open in a silent scream as he took all of Rhett’s cock in one slow movement until he was sitting on Rhett’s lap. Neither of them moved. It was almost too good already. They were afraid if they moved the amazing feeling would be over too soon. Link made the next move and lifted himself off of his lovers cock just to slam himself back down again.

“Holy shit baby. Just like that.” Rhett cried out, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Rhett moved his hands to grasp Link’s hips. Link lifted himself again and slammed down, this time Rhett met his movements and thrusted up into him.

“Fuck Rhett. I’m not gonna last long. Your cock feels fucking amazing.” Link started moving faster as he slowly lost control to his need to come. Every time Link slammed his body down onto his cock, Rhett would match his force with a powerful thrust. Rhett gripped harder onto his lovers narrow hips and fucked into him as hard as he could. Link had lost all control as Rhett relentlessly crashed into him. “Oh god yes Rhett. Fuck me just like that. I’m gonna come so hard. I love you so much” Link was losing his ability to form all coherent thought as Rhett slammed against his prostate with every single thrust. Link felt that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach as Rhett’s hand encircled his cock. “Oh fuuuck.” Link cried out as he came all over Rhett’s hand, chest and stomach. His thighs trembled as he tried to continue to fuck himself on his lovers cock until he was finished. Rhett watched as his lover came undone above him. He continued to rub his lovers cock until he was spent. As Link was coming down from his high, Rhett grabbed him by the hips and flipped them both over so that Link was under him. Link gasped loudly as his body was slammed down against the bed. Rhett kept his hands on his lover’s hips and pounded into him fiercely.

“Fuck your body is so perfect baby. I’m so lucky to have you. You’re fucking beautiful. Do you feel how hard you make me? It’s all for you.” Rhett babbled on breathlessly, unable to hold back the emotions he was feeling. He held Link’s legs up so that they almost met his shoulders as he fucked him with everything he had. Link moaned and cried underneath him, unable to even move bellow the giant man above him. They both looked into each other’s eyes as Rhett chased his orgasm. “Shit honey. You look so good like this. I’m so close.” Rhett plunged into him a few more times before he reached his release and emptied himself in his best friend. His eyes squeezed shut and he moaned through gritted teeth. Link whispered sweet words to him as he came down from his orgasm. When Rhett was finally completely spent he collapsed on top of Link bonelessly. Link squirmed under him to get a bit more comfortable under the big man.

“I love you to death but you’re squishing me buddyroll.” Link said breathlessly, looking at Rhett with adoration in his eyes as he pushed him softly. Rhett rolled over to lie on his side next to Link. He laid his head on Link’s chest and listened to the strong heartbeat he found there. He lifted his arm and wrapped it around his small waist. Link brought his arm around Rhett’s shoulders and pulled him close. He kissed the top of his forehead.

“That was amazing.” Link said softly with his lips pressed to the blondes head.   

“Mmm yeah it was but now I’m tired again.” Rhett chuckled sweetly and nuzzled into Link’s neck.

“We need to clean up but we the good news is we have all the time in the world.” Link said while stretching his body out.

“That’s a beautiful thing.” Rhett breathed Link’s after sex scent in deeply.

“You’re a beautiful thing.” Link said playfully, poking Rhett in the belly. Rhett laughed heartily and kissed him deeply. He let out a big yawn and wrapped both of his arms around the bigger man in his grasp. “I’m tired too.”

“Well let’s rinse and repeat.” Rhett smiled sweetly at his lover, pointing to the bathroom.

“Last one there has to wash the others back.” Link giggled getting up to make his way to the bathroom.

“Hey! No fair.” Rhett bolted out of bed and chased his lover happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is! Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
